The Evil Men Do 41
by KaitlynRose
Summary: Lawrence continues to terrorize Lucas and his family.


I do not own seaQuest or it's characters.  This is for entertainment only.  I am not profiting from this story.

**WARNING**  This is the sequel to The Birth of Evil and like the first one it is graphic in its account and gory.  Please don't read this if this type of things disturbs you.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  I have been accused in the past for making Lucas wussy.  In this story I don't think Lucas is wussy, but the kid is definitely freaking out which I think would be a legitimate response to what he is going through.  Put it this way, if I was experiencing what I'm writing personally, I think I'd be just about ready for a psych ward with lots and lots of drugs.  

The Evil Men Do

By: Kaitlyn Rose

Later that day it was a very sleepy Lucas who got out of the car and walked with his parents onto seaQuest.  He was so happy to be home, though.  As he entered the boat he was a bit surprised to see that not everything was back to normal just yet.  There were several crews still working on repairs.

They made their way to their quarters.  Everyone groaned when they walked in.  It was dry and the glass in the aqua tube had been replaced, but all their belongings were in piles around the room so they could go through them and see what was being kept and what was being thrown away.

The large sofa that was built into the wall was currently gone since it had been ruined and a new one had yet to be put in it's place.  Also missing was the entertainment unit, which was beyond repair, and the furniture.

"My lord," Kristin said.  "What a mess."

"Dad, the next time we find an unexplored cave let's just pretend we didn't see it," Lucas said.

"Just for the record you were the one who spotted the cave," Nathan pointed out.

"Oh yeah," Lucas said.  

"We may as well get to work," Kristin said.  

The next three hours were spent going through their possessions one by one.  Much of it ended up being tossed.  A few pieces of clothing remained in tact but truly everything was ruined.  Nathan tossed his now useless pocket watch into the trash along with the pen and pencil set that Lucas had gotten for him.  The salt water had already started to rust out the insides of them.

"Oh no," Kristin said.

"What?" Nathan asked, stepping over to her.

"They're ruined," she said, holding up the silver frames Lucas had bought them.  Nathan took the frame that said Father & Son from her hands and looked at the broken glass, the dented metal, and the picture that was now water logged and warped.

He forced a smile and said, "This can be fixed.  I'll have them sent out.  The metal just needs to be reshaped and replacing the glass is easy enough.  We'll need new pictures but with the wedding right around the corner I don't think that will be a problem."

"You really think they can be fixed?" Kristin asked.

"Sure.  It won't be a problem," Nathan lied.  Truth was the frames were a lost cause, but hopefully he could replace them with new ones before Lucas had to find out they had been destroyed.  He had spent the better part of today making a mental list of the things that he was going to have to replace ever since he had gotten here.  "I'm going to take these out of here before Lucas sees them like this," Nathan said.  "Hopefully I can get them fixed before he even realizes they were messed up."

"You're a good Dad, you know that?" she smiled.

"I try," Nathan said.  He hurried out of the room before Lucas got back from the mess.  He went to Ben's room and knocked on the door.  Ben wasn't there.  He headed down to the storeroom and was glad to see Ben standing there.  He hadn't wanted to have to go to Katie's room to get him.  That would have been just a bit awkward.

"Ben, I have something I need you to do," Nathan said.

"What is it sir?"

"I need you to go shopping."

"Well, that is what the UEO pays me to do," Ben said.

"Actually, this shopping is of a personal nature.  I need you to get the things here."  Nathan pulled out his hand written list along with the computer print outs of Lucas' laptop and speakers.

Ben looked at the list and Lucas' things and whistled.

"Tell me about it," Nathan said.

"Are you sure I can't call you Dad?" Ben asked.  "There are a few things I could use."

Nathan gave Ben a look.

"When do you need this stuff?" Ben asked.

"Today is possible, if not, at least before we leave port in five days."

"It shouldn't be a problem as long as I don't have to custom order the computer," Ben said.

"Also, I need you to replace these.  I absolutely need these replaced today," Nathan said, handing Ben the silver frames.

"Oh wow," Ben said.  "Lucas is going to be crushed."

"Not if you can replace it today he won't," Nathan said.  "These came from a store called Things Remembered."

"I know, I was with Lucas when he bought yours."

"You have to get a Father & Son and a Mother & Son.  Take these with you so you can match them up."

"Okay," Ben said.  "Anything else."

"No, that should do.  Here, take my card and just bring me the receipts.  Feel free to buy yourself something too, within reason." Nathan added.

Ben raised an eyebrow at that.  "Sir?"

"You heard me.  It's my way of saying thank you.  I appreciate everything you do for us."

"Thank you," Ben said.

"Now get going before Lucas sees you and those broken frames."

"I'm gone," Ben said.

Nathan turned and headed back to his room.

_____________________

Lucas stepped up to the side of the moon pool and greeted Darwin.

"Lucas swim," Darwin said.

"I can't," Lucas said.  "Not with a broken arm."

"Darwin help.  Lucas play."

"I want to fish face.  Here."  Lucas picked up Darwin's ball and threw it to him.  Darwin bonked it with his nose, sending it back to Lucas.  It sailed over Lucas' head and he ran to get it.  He threw it back to Darwin again.

Darwin let the ball hit the water this time.

"Lucas swim," Darwin said.

Lucas really wanted to go for a swim.  He looked at the wet suits and then at his brace.  Darwin would help him.  He might not be able to swim but he could hold on while Darwin pulled him along through the water.

"Okay pal.  I'll swim, but you'll have to help me," Lucas said.

"Darwin help.  Darwin swim good."

"Let me change," Lucas said.  He removed his brace gently and then flexed his arm.  It still hurt but not too badly.  It was still covered with nasty bruises though.  He put the brace in the floor and then went to change into a suit.

He came out a minute later and then walked over to the pool.  He climbed in carefully and Darwin was there ready to take him the minute he entered the water.

Lucas grabbed hold of Darwin's dorsal fin.

"Okay, let's go," Lucas said.  Darwin pulled him through the water at a pretty good pace but not so fast that he would lose his handhold.  Lucas smiled at the sensation of being pulled through the water and being with his friend again.  Darwin turned around to head back in the direction they came from.

"Lucas Daniel Bridger!" Kristin yelled.  "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Mom!" Lucas gasped.

"Get out of there right now," Kristin ordered.

"But I'm okay," Lucas said, grabbing on to the side of the moon pool.

"I can't believe you are here swimming alone with a broken arm.  Honestly, I thought you would have had more common sense than that."

"I'm not alone," Lucas said, climbing out of the pool.  Kristin helped him over the side.  "I'm with Darwin.  He wouldn't have let anything happen to me."

"Lucas, you have a broken arm.  You know you have to wear your brace for six weeks.  This was an incredibly stupid thing you did."

"I'm sorry," Lucas said.  "I just wanted to play with Darwin for a bit."

"Go get changed right now and put your brace back on."

"Yes ma'am," Lucas said glumly.  He hurried into the changing room and took off the wet suit.  When he came out Mom was still there waiting for him.  She helped him to get his brace back on.

"Now go to your room," she said.

"Huh?"

"You heard me.  In your room."

"But Mom!" Lucas started.

"Lucas, right now or I'll go get your father."

That threat froze Lucas in his tracks.  He quickly shut his mouth and stomped out of the moon pool clearly showing how angry he was.  Lucas couldn't believe Mom was sending him to his room.  It was the first time she had ever actually punished him for something.  Dad was the one who had always punished him before.  

He walked down the corridor and entered his room where there was absolutely nothing to do!  No computers, no tv, no books, no nothing!  He went to his room and threw himself across the bed.  He remembered that he had his new walk man so he dug it out of his bag and then he turned the volume to full blast.

Kristin entered their quarters and then stepped over to Lucas' room to see if the boy had actually done as she told him.  Sure enough, there he was, in full temper mode.  She could hear his walk man in the family room.  She was tempted to tell him to turn it down and then thought better of it.  Instead she went back to cleaning.  Nathan would be back soon hopefully.  He had been over seeing other repairs on the boat.  

There rooms were basically clean now but terribly bare and empty.  All the items that made the rooms a home were gone.  All the UEO had given them were fresh mattresses and pillows with some linens.  She had been told that a new sofa, desk, table, and chairs would be coming tomorrow.  That would help improve things some.

__________________

Nathan greeted Ben as he entered the seaQuest almost seven hours later.   Ben gave him a big smile and motioned for the four seamen with him to start carrying in all of the new things.

"I got everything on the list," Ben said.

"Excellent," Nathan said, slapping him on the back.  

"Okay boys," Ben said, "let's get this stuff to the Captain's room."

Nathan also grabbed some boxes and helped to carry the things to his quarters.  He couldn't wait to surprise Lucas and Kristin.  He had Ben replace many of the things they had lost, including the frilly things that Kristin liked to have around, like lace trimmed towels for the bathroom, pictures for the walls, and soft comforters for the beds.  Lucas was going to be especially happy.  He was about to get his new laptop and his speakers.  

He knew he was spoiling both of them but he liked doing it, besides, everyone had already been through enough lately.  All he wanted was to get their home put back together and allow things to return to normal.  Now that they were back on seaQuest they were safe from the man that was after them at least for a little while.

He entered his room and saw Kristin was still working, trying to make the place a bit nicer.

"Nathan, what's going on?" she asked, her jaw dropping as the men carried in all the new things.

"I had our things replaced," Nathan said, smiling ear to ear.

"Oh…you're kidding?" Kristin gasped.

"No, I hope you aren't too tired because we have a lot of work to do.  There's new bedding, bath stuff, pictures to hang, an entertainment unit to install, and Lucas' things to get hooked up."

"Oh!  Nathan this stuff is beautiful!" Kristin said as she started looking through all of the boxes of new things.  "This place will feel like home again in no time."

"That's what I wanted.  Where's Lucas at?"

"He's in his room, where I told him to go," Kristin replied.

"Why?  What happened?" Nathan asked.

"He took his brace off of his broken arm and went swimming with Darwin…alone!  He could have drowned!"

"He did what?!" Nathan said, shocked.  "Just what was he thinking?"

"That was pretty much my response when I saw him.  He's been in his room for the past few hours listening to his headphones."

Nathan marched over to Lucas' room and opened the door, ready to let the boy have it, but then he stopped when he saw him.  Lucas was asleep, curled up in a ball, R.B. in his arms.  The boy was catching up on some of the sleep he had lost last night.  His anger quickly disappeared at the innocent looking child in front of him, but of course all children looked innocent when they slept.  He stared for a moment before quietly pulling the door too again.  He'd talk to Lucas later about how foolish he had been.  

"We might as well get to work on fixing things up," Nathan said.

"He really does have you wrapped around his finger doesn't he?" Kristin smirked.  "I'm even willing to bet you bought those outrageously expensive speakers he wanted too, didn't you?"

"As a matter of fact I did?" Nathan smiled.  "It's not like I can't afford them, not to mention he's basically a good kid.  Yeah, he shouldn't have gone swimming alone with a broken arm, but really, what does he do that we could say is really bad?"

"Okay, point taken," Kristin said.  "I admit he's a good boy…most of the time."

"Besides, after everything he had to go through this past week, I think a little spoiling is a good thing.  Just for the record he isn't the only one being spoiled today either.  Most of this stuff here is for you.  Trust me, I can use a towel that doesn't have appliqué roses on it," Nathan teased.

Kristin walked up to him and was about to kiss him when suddenly the men helping Ben entered with another batch of purchases.

"Where do you want these Captain?"

"Just set it down here," Nathan pointed.  "Is there much more?"

"Another trip to the van should take care of it."

"Just how much did you buy?" Kristin asked.

"Apparently a lot," Nathan said, running a hand through his hair.  "I'll start opening packages and you can place them where you want.  You'll also be glad to know that the new furniture will be here first thing in the morning."

"Nathan, you're wonderful," Kristin said, kissing him full on the lips now that they were alone again.

"I know," Nathan smirked.

They spent the next hour tearing off plastic and removing price tags.  Nathan hung the new pictures on the already existing hooks.  Kristin put the new bedding on the bed in the master bedroom and went about putting the towels in the bathroom along with the new soap dish and toothbrush holder.  She set out her new toiletries that she had purchased when she went out with Katie.  She hung her and Nathan's new clothes in the closet while Nathan installed the new entertainment system.

Nathan finished with the entertainment unit and then opened the box with Lucas' laptop.  He removed the plastic from it and unwrapped all the cords and then plugged the computer in to an outlet so it could start charging its battery.  Next he went to work on the speakers and attachments for the computer.

_______________________

Lawrence finished his little surprise for Lucas.  He sent it on its way.  He wished he could see Lucas' reaction to his surprise, but then he realized that he would.  He would see Lucas' reaction when it was his turn to be lying on the table being gutted like a fish.

_______________________

Nathan went into Lucas' room quietly and set the new speakers into the metal cabinet that held his old ones and then set the laptop on the desk.  Since the furniture in Lucas' room was made out of steel they had survived the onslaught of water.  The things in the family room however had been destroyed.   He plugged everything in and couldn't wait to see Lucas' surprised reaction when he woke up.  

He stepped back into the family room and picked up the posters of the bands Lucas liked and then went back into Lucas' room with a roll of tape and hung the first one on the wall.

Lucas felt someone in his room more than he heard the person.  He opened an eye and saw Dad doing something.

"Dad?" Lucas said sitting up on his bed.  "What are you…holy shit!"  Lucas hopped off the bed and moved to his table.  He immediately glided his fingers over the new computer and printer.  There was even a new scanner!  

"Dad you're the coolest!" Lucas exclaimed.  Then he saw his speakers too.  He turned around and threw his arm around Nathan's neck.  "Thanks!"

"You're welcome," Nathan replied, patting Lucas on the back and smiling ear to ear.  The reaction he had just gotten from Lucas was worth the ten grand.  "Now how about you help us finish putting the rest of the new things away.  You need to hang up your clothes, put the new bedding on your bed, and hang your posters."

"Sure," Lucas said, stilling staring in awe.

"By the way, Lucas, I better not hear of you swimming with Darwin again before Kristin okay's it.  That was a dumb thing you did today."

"Yes, sir," Lucas said sheepishly.  "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, now get to work."

__________________________

Lucas finished with his room and was just getting ready to sit down and start messing with his new computer when Dad stepped into his room.

"Do you like the new stuff?"

"Yeah, it's great," Lucas said.

"Well, let's go to the mess and have dinner, the three of us," Nathan said.  "I think we could all use a break, and I'm sure Ben and Tim and the others would like to see you."

Lucas sighed.  "Okay," he said, standing up and leaving his computer still running.  It looked like he'd have to wait a bit longer before he could work on it.

Mom, Dad, and he walked down the corridor to the mess and then filled their trays with food.  They saw Katie, Tim, Miguel, and Ben all sitting at a table eating their dinner.  Ben and Katie were sitting on opposite sides of the table Lucas noticed.  They happily joined the crew at their table.

"So does it feel good to be back?" Katie asked.

"Now it does," Kristin said, "since we managed to get all of the garbage out of our room.  It was a disaster when we first walked in today."

"So Lucas, how do you like your new computer?" Ben asked.

"It's incredible, but I haven't had the chance to use it yet.  As soon as dinner is over it's the first thing I'm going to do."  Ben just smiled a knowing smile.

Lucas listened to the conversation between the adults and put in his own two cents worth every now and then, but mostly he just shoveled his food into his mouth so he could hurry up and leave.  He knew Mom would put up a fuss if he didn't clean his plate, and since he totally made her mad earlier he wasn't in the mood to incur her wrath yet again.

Once he forced the last bite in his mouth he quickly excused himself and tossed his tray.  In a matter of seconds he was out the door and halfway down the corridor.

"I guess Lucas prefers electronic company tonight," Tim laughed.

"The kid just got ten thousand dollars worth of new toys, where would you be if you were a teenage hacker?" Ben joked.

"Ten thousand!" Kristin gasped.  "Nathan you spent ten thousand dollars on that stuff."

"Actually the ten grand was just for the computer and the speakers.  Then there was the new printer, scanner, entertainment unit, plus your stuff.  Don't even ask what everything came too!"

"Good grief," Kristin laughed.

________________________

Lucas plopped down in the floor of his room and set the laptop down in the floor with him.  He immediately started to check out all the features of the computer and what the internal parts were.  He couldn't believe Dad had gotten everything on his customized list.  

Lucas quickly pulled his CD out of his walk man and put it in the drive of his computer and then turned the speakers UP!  The next second the metal walls of his room were vibrating in tune with the base of the music.  Lucas bobbed his head along with the beat and tossed in a game to play and went on line to find someone to play against.

___________________

"What in tarnations in that awful racket?" Crocker asked as he walked past the Captain's quarters to the bridge.

"I believe that would be Lucas' new stereo," Tim said, walking up behind the Chief having just come from the mess hall.

"You mean the Captain actually bought that torture device?"

"Yep.  He got it for Lucas today," Tim grinned.  "Hopefully you can't hear it on the bridge."

"I certainly hope not," Crocker said walking away from the Captain's room.

Inside Lucas was as happy as can be.  He had managed to contact Wolfman and start playing a game against him, one that he was currently winning at the moment too!  Suddenly Wolfman jumped out of the game.

"Hey, what's the big idea," Lucas typed into the game.  

"Sorry bud, but I have to go.  My mom is going nuts about something!  Who knows?" Wolfman wrote back.  "Anyway, I'll talk to you later.  Sorry I bailed on the game."

"No problem," Lucas typed.  "Later."  Lucas left the chat room and turned off his music.  Mom and Dad would surely be back soon.  

He decided to check his e-mail.  He logged in to his account and looked to see who had sent him an e-mail.  His heart missed a beat when he saw that he had an e-mail from Watcher again.  He knew exactly who Watcher was.  He was the nut case that was ruining his life.  

Lucas hated the fact that this person could still get to him even here on seaQuest.  It only served to remind him that he might be safe for the moment, but that was all it was, a moment.  This person was still out there, still wanting to kill him.

Lucas thought about going to get Dad before opening it but then he decided not to.  Dad was probably still having dinner with Mom and the crew.  Besides, it was just an e-mail, it wasn't like it could reach out and touch him.  What was the worst it could be?  A picture of him all messed up with fake blood on it?  A note telling him the horrible things this guy wanted to do to him?  It was just words Lucas told himself.  As scary as the e-mail might be it couldn't hurt him.

He began to type the program he would need to save the e-mail so it wouldn't delete itself.  Dad might need it later to help Duncan catch the guy.  Once the program was in place Lucas finally opened the message.  He was surprised when the message didn't start right away but began to load.  There must have been a lot of graphics included with the text.

Finally the message began.

_Lucas,_

I wanted to share with you my handy work.  You see, I want to be sure that when I finally get my hands on you that I do everything just perfectly, so I want to work the kinks out of my plan.  I was sure to document my work so I could go back and reflect on the good parts and work out the problems.

I want you to meet Patrick Keenen.  He was kind enough to volunteer to play your part.  His performance was very good I thought, although I think maybe he died a little too quickly.  I'm hoping that you'll last just a little longer.  Do you want to know what the last word he ever spoke was?  Of course you do.  All people suffer from morbid curiosity.  With his dying breath he called for his Mommy.  I wonder whom you will call out for when I split you open.  Will it be Kristin, your new Mommy, or will you call for your Daddy, the mighty Captain Bridger?  I can't wait to find out.

Lucas swallowed involuntarily as he began to scroll down to see what else was in the e-mail.  Suddenly he saw the pictures.  The pictures had been arranged in order so Lucas was actually able to see step by step what evil had befallen Patrick Keenen.  Lucas saw the terrified boy on the table, bound and gagged.  The look in the boy's eyes was one of pure terror and horror.  Then he saw the knife sticking in the boy's gut, and the blood, so much blood.  He wanted to look away, to shut off the computer, but he couldn't.  He had to see, had to know what happened to the boy, the boy that should have been him.

Lucas gasped and put his hand to his mouth when he saw the next few pictures showing that the boy had been cut completely open.  His gag had been removed now, not that it would have mattered.  There was no way the boy could have called for help in his condition, and even if he had, he would have been beyond saving at this point.

The next picture showed that the boy was clearly dead.  Lucas felt the tears falling down his face and his breaths coming in ragged gasps.  He scrolled down to see the rest of the pictures and almost lost his dinner when he saw the boys organs lying in the floor like they had been arranged in a special design.  The killer had used the small intestines to actually form a heart around the organs.  The very last picture showed Patrick's face, but it was now hideous to look at as his eyes had now been removed from his head.  

Lucas stood up and began to back away from the computer, never taking his eyes off of Patrick's eyeless face.

"no-no-no-no-no-no-oh god no-oh god-oh god…" Lucas began to sob.  Suddenly a scream exploded from his throat, "WHYYYYYYYYY!  WHYYYYYYYY!"  He sank to his knees and backed himself into the corner.  "Why?  Why is this happening?" he continued to say over and over again and again until his voice began to go hoarse.

Nathan and Kristin had just finished a relaxing dinner talking with their friends when they heard Lucas' scream even in the corridor.  In a flash they started running and burst into their quarters.  They couldn't see him in his room but they heard his violent sobbing.

"Lucas," Nathan called running into Lucas' room.  He saw the boy crying so hard that he was going to make himself sick.

Nathan got down in the floor next to Lucas and was about to wrap his arms around the boy when Lucas suddenly shoved him away rather roughly.

"NO!  LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lucas screamed.  "Leave me alone.  Just leave me alone…why is he doing this?  Why?  Why?  Oh my god, why does he hate me?  What did I do to him?"

Nathan knew Lucas wasn't really speaking to him but simply rambling in his hysterical state.  Nathan looked back at Kristin and she understood the message immediately.  She fled from the room to get a sedative for the boy.

"Lucas," Nathan said calmly, "Lucas, let me help you."

"Make him stop," Lucas choked out.  "Please make him stop.  Oh god why is this happening?  First Joey, now Patrick.  Dad you have to make him stop.  He's evil."

"Lucas, Lucas what happened?" Nathan asked.  "What upset you?"  Once again Nathan tried to reach out to Lucas only to have Lucas push his arms away gruffly.  

"No, don't touch me!" Lucas cried.  The boy continued to sob, now gagging as his hysterics was threatening to make him vomit.

Nathan couldn't stand seeing Lucas like this and he was desperate to help him.  He could feel the fear…the pure horror, coming off the boy.  Lucas' emotions were hitting him like a brick wall.  Nathan tried a different tactic.  He tried to calm Lucas down mentally since talking to him wasn't working.

"He's evil," Lucas sobbed.  The boy's tense body seemed to be going lax as Nathan continued to try and calm him.

For the third time Nathan reached out to Lucas and this time the boy didn't push him away.  Nathan put his arms around Lucas and pulled the boy to him.  Lucas was still upset, mumbling incoherent strings of sentences but at least he would allow himself to be touched now.

'What was taking Kristin so long?' Nathan thought.  

"Dad, I don't want to end up like Patrick," Lucas sobbed.

"Lucas, who's Patrick?  What happened?" Nathan asked.

Finally Kristin entered their room again carrying a small syringe in her hand.  She bent down and quickly injected Lucas in the arm.  In a matter of seconds Lucas turned into dead weight in Nathan's arms.

"My god, what was all that about?" Kristin asked, checking Lucas' pulse.  "His heart is racing."

"I…" Nathan was about to say he didn't know when he suddenly saw the screen of Lucas' laptop.  The face on the screen was horrible.  Nathan actually couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl, but there was no mistaking the fact that the eyes were missing.

Kristin turned her head to look at whatever it was Nathan was looking at.  She gasped at the sight before her.

"Help me," Nathan said.  

Kristin grabbed his arm and helped him to stand up with Lucas.  Nathan put Lucas in his bed.  He pulled his shoes off and then pulled the brand new comforter over him.

"How long will he be out?" Nathan asked.

"Probably an hour or two.  I used a mild sedative."

Nathan hurried over to Lucas' laptop and lifted it out of the floor and placed it back on the table.  He scrolled the e-mail back to the beginning.  He looked up to see Kristin reading over his shoulder.  They quickly read the disturbing message from their tormentor, but as disturbing as the message was it paled in comparison to the horrific photographs of the poor boy that had been savagely murdered.

Nathan stood there stunned but quickly turned and embraced Kristin when her heard her crying.  He held her tight as she buried her face into his shoulder.

"Oh god," she said, "how could he?  How could he kill that poor child?  He…he wants to do that to Lucas!"

"It's not going to happen to Lucas," Nathan said.  

"Nathan, how many more children is he going to kill?  And is he going to send pictures of all of them to Lucas?  He'll drive the boy insane if he does!"

Nathan felt his shirt growing wet from her tears as they continued to flow freely.  Nathan was beginning to wonder if he was going to have to call for a sedative for her.  He gently scooped her up into his arms and carried her out of Lucas' room and into their bedroom.  He wanted to tell her to calm down, that everything was going to be all right, but that wasn't true.  Nothing was all right.  There was a child murderer out there whose whole focus was on their son.  He was killing boys that looked like Lucas.

Instead Nathan sat down on the bed with her and just held her until she cried it out of her system, offering what comfort he could.  The truth was he had also been deeply disturbed by what he had seen, but he needed to be strong.  His family was falling apart.  He had to be the strong one.  They needed him to get through this.

After a few minutes Kristin stopped crying and wiped at her eyes.  "I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be," Nathan said.  "You're afraid, it's only natural.  So am I.  Afraid that more children are going to die, and afraid of what this is going to do to Lucas.  But I can promise you one thing, this person is not going to kill Lucas.  I swear to you I won't let it happen."

"Nathan, I think we should cancel the wedding.  There will be so many people, can we really keep Lucas safe for the entire time.  Then there's the honeymoon.  We can't go on honeymoon and leave Lucas with my mother now.  It just isn't safe.  I couldn't stand it if…if he did that to Lucas."  She was almost on the verge of tears again.

"Shh," Nathan said.  "Sweetheart you need to calm down.  You're going to make yourself sick."

Kristin nodded her head.  He set her down on the bed and then went to the bathroom to get her a drink of water.  He went back in the bedroom and handed it to her.

"Kristin, I'm going to page Dr. Levin, have him bring you something to help you calm down," Nathan said gently.

"No," she said.  "No, I'm okay, really."

"Honey," Nathan started but Kristin stopped him.

"I'll be okay.  Lucas will wake up soon and he isn't going to find it very reassuring if he hears that I had to be sedated."

Nathan looked at her for a minute and then nodded.  "Fine, you're right.  I want you to stay here.  I'm going to bring Lucas in here to rest and I really want you to stay with him.  He shouldn't wake up alone."

"Of course I'll stay with him.  What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get Jonathon and Katie in here and start going over the information that we have, and then I have to contact the UEO.  That boy's parents…they may not know.  They might be looking for him.  Plus, where ever this murder took place is where this person is.  At least we'll know what state he is in."

"Dear god, another family is going to have to mourn the loss of their child."

"Kristin, are you sure you're going to be okay?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, yes, I'm okay.  You go on and get Lucas."

Nathan kissed her quickly on the forehead and then went into Lucas' room.  He made a point of not looking at the computer screen but just focused on getting Lucas and getting out of there.  He lifted Lucas off the bed and took him to Kristin.

Kristin already had the covers pulled back on the bed when Nathan entered the room.  He gently laid the boy down and watched Kristin pull the covers over him.

Nathan pulled out his PAL and ordered Ford and Katie to his quarters immediately.  He stayed with Kristin and Lucas until he heard the knock at the door.  He went into the family room and opened the door for his two senior officers.

"Captain, what's wrong?" Ford asked.

"There has been another threat made against Lucas, and there's another murdered child," Nathan said.

"What!" Ford exclaimed.  "But how?"

"Follow me," Nathan said.  He led Jonathon and Katie into Lucas' room and told them to read the e-mail.  Both officers shook their heads back and forth, and Nathan saw that Katie's eyes glassed over with unshed tears at the sight before her.

"Damn it," Jonathon said as he viewed the pictures.  "I almost had this psycho, but he got away."

"It's not your fault, but we need to contact the authorities and the UEO.  We need to make sure that this boy's family knows what happened.  They can't be left hoping and praying for a miracle that will never come."

Katie looked at the Captain when he said that.  She knew he was referring to his own experience with Robert.  To this day he still didn't know what exactly had happened to him.

"Captain, how is Lucas taking this?" Katie asked, wiping quickly at her face and sniffing her nose.

Nathan took a deep breath before saying, "Not good.  He completely fell apart.  He's in the other bedroom with Kristin, under sedation.  For a moment…for a moment I thought I was going to have to have Kristin sedated too."

Katie and Jonathon both just nodded.  

"Captain, why…why don't you go be with Kristin and Lucas?  Katie and I can handle calling the authorities and the UEO."

Nathan was about to pretest.  He was Captain after all.  This was his responsibility.

"Really sir," Jonathon said.  "I think I can take care of a few phone calls and printing this out and faxing it to the police and the UEO."

"Also the FBI.  This case just crossed state lines so it now falls into their jurisdiction too," Nathan added.

"Yes sir," Jonathon said.

Nathan thought for a minute and then nodded his head.  "Fine.  Thank you Jonathon."

"No problem, sir."

Nathan patted his senior officer on the shoulder before stepping out of Lucas' room and heading to his own.  He closed the door behind him so he and Kristin wouldn't even be able to see what was taking place in the other room.

"Nathan, what's happening?" Kristin asked immediately.  She was sitting on the bed with Lucas.

"Jonathon is taking over, making all the arrangements," Nathan said.  "Katie will be helping him."

___________________

Lucas woke slowly feeling groggy and disoriented.  He opened his eyes into small slits with some difficulty.  They felt heavy and swollen.  He attempted to sit up but couldn't.  He opened his eyes all the way and saw that he had been sleeping between Mom and Dad.  His head was on Dad's chest and Dad was holding him tightly even in his sleep, plus Mom had her arm draped over him and Dad too.

'What was going on?' Lucas thought.  He tried to remember the last thing that happened and suddenly he understood.  The e-mail.  The dead boy who looked like him.  He had completely lost it.  He laid his head back on Dad's chest as images of the massacred boy flooded his mind.

He couldn't help it.  New tears began to fall silently down his face.  Why was this happening?  So many people's lives were being ruined because of someone's hate for him.  Two dead kids and how many more were to come?  Even scarier was when would it be his turn under the knife?  When would it be his organs lying in a dirty floor with a heart made out of his intestines?

"It's never going to be your turn," Nathan said softly.  "I won't let that happen to you, I swear it."  Nathan lifted Lucas up some so he could look into his tear stained face.  "He is never going to get his hands on you, trust me."

Lucas looked his Dad in the eyes and said, "I trust you, but how do we stop him?  Do you have any idea how I feel?  He's murdering these kids because he can't get to me.  He…he cut that kid open…he took his insides out!  He made a heart out of his guts!  And the eyes!  He really did take the eyes just like he said he would.  How can he be so sick?  So evil?"

Nathan pulled Lucas close to him again and looked at Kristin who was also awake and listening to their conversation.

"Kiddo, I don't have the answers for you yet, but so help me we will get this guy and he will pay for every terrible thing he has ever done."

"Lucas," Kristin said, "just remember, sweetheart, that none of this is your fault.  You aren't the one doing these evil deeds."

"I know," Lucas whispered.  "I know.  I just hope he doesn't kill someone else."

"Lucas, I want to set up a new e-mail account for yourself.  Make it Frankenstein 2 or something like that, but don't delete your old account.  We are going to need it still.  Listen to me, though, you are to never, NEVER, open another e-mail from him by yourself ever again.  Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Lucas replied.

"You can give your friends your new e-mail but no one else, and make sure to tell them to not give it out.  As long as your old one is still working he shouldn't have a reason to go looking for your new one."

"That's not the only reason you want me to keep the old one though, is it?" Lucas said.  "You already know?"

"Know what?" Kristin asked.

"That Patrick Keenen is just the first.  That there are going to be a lot more dead kids, and that he is going to e-mail me the pictures of everyone of them just because he can," Lucas said sadly, the pain in his voice clear to all.

Nathan hated to tell him the truth but he had promised no more secrets.  "Yes, Lucas.  There are going to be more, and since the beginning he has enjoyed taunting us with what he does.  I think we are dealing with a serial killer now, and we are the only people in contact with this guy, there fore we are the only people who can help the authorities to catch him."

__________________

Lawrence stepped into The Arcadia.  He was greeted with flashing lights and high pitched sounds from the many arcade games around him.  He was more prepared this time.  He had stolen a car to transport tonight's victim.  Plus he had a backpack with him with all the supplies he would need.  He wouldn't have to worry about figuring things out in the spur of the moment tonight.

He fingered lightly at the fake mustache he was wearing.  It tickled slightly but it was necessary to protect his new face from being identified.  He couldn't kill Lucas if he was sitting in jail for killing other kids.  No he had to be careful if he was going to see this through to the end.

He walked casually through the arcade.  Thirty minutes later he spotted him.  The resemblance was uncanny.  He felt for the gun in his pocket.  It was time to punish his son once again for his sins.  


End file.
